


but you’re not mine?

by irlhendery



Category: NCT, WAYV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Petty(?) Ten, oblivious johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlhendery/pseuds/irlhendery
Summary: ten is not johnny’s boyfriend, and johnny is not ten’s boyfriend, so why do they get jealous when someone gets near the other?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	but you’re not mine?

**Author's Note:**

> ok this started last night when i saw a tiktok of these two with boyfriend by ariana grande & social house as the music then i listened to the song again like five mins ago then i got inspired so here i am  
> its better to listen to [the song](https://youtu.be/nA862JDEoKs) while reading  
> enjoy lolz

ten scowled, looking at johnny from across the room who is currently talking to a girl who’s getting a little _too_ comfortable with him.

this girl is a staff member, supposed to help them with today’s shooting, but instead is getting ‘distracted’ by talking to johnny. johnny on the other hand, is smiling and engaging in the conversation like the kind soul he is. he must not have been bothered by the flirty arm-touches and the playful shoulder-shoves that the staff was giving him, but ten sure was.

all the other members didn’t dare engage, with johnny or ten. not with ten because they did not want to encounter an angry ten (advice from the lovely members of wayv) and not johnny because the staff member might snap at them to get ready as an excuse to get away from them. 

yes, it’s obvious ten is jealous that someone else is interacting with johnny like _that_ , but in all honesty he did not have any right to. it may seem like ten is johnny’s boyfriend who’s getting over protective, but he isn’t. johnny and ten are not together. so why is ten so upset over the fact that johnny is getting hit on? in fact, he should be happy that his close friend might be getting some. but he isn’t. and every time reality hits him with this hard truth, he gets sad because he likes johnny and has been liking him for the past few years.

and just by looking at ten, the members could tell just what he was frowning about. everyone (except johnny, somehow) knew about ten’s feeling for the older male. they all felt bad that he had to witness his crush be seen with someone else like this. they all just gave him a pitiful look, along with a ‘it’s gonna be ok!’ smile. 

johnny looked over at ten, giving him a smile and ten looked right back at him, not returning the smile. the taller man slowly let his smile fall, saddened that his friend didn’t look happy looking at him. he turned away, and gave the staff his full attention again. ten forced his eyes to focus on something else other than the (not so pleasing) sight in front of him.

few minutes later, they went back to shooting, and went home after a few hours.

johnny offered to walk ten home, hoping that would help cheer him up. he was worried that he was having a bad day since he wasn’t smiling at him back at the shooting, and he always smiles at johnny! it was unusual for ten to look upset while looking at johnny, or even doing anything at all with him, so it immediately sent the older into panic. ten wasn’t so keen on the idea, but it’s not like he can say no to him (no one can, in all honesty, but you didn’t hear that from me). so that’s how they ended up walking side by side, a good 12 inches in between them. they would be closer like how they normal would be, but ten was still upset so he stayed away from johnny. 

this also made johnny even more worried, because why isn’t ten acting like how he usually does? did he do something wrong? maybe he should ask ten about it? but he didn’t wanna bother him! c’mon johnny suh, talk to him!

so that’s what he did. or planned to do until he felt something pushing him. he turned, and saw that ten had bumped into someone. johnny was about to reach out of help him regain his balance, but he saw that someone had beat him to it.

”i’m so sorry!” said the man who ran into ten, his hand holding onto ten’s forearm to help him stand properly. _what is he doing?_

”it’s fine,” ten said, holding the man’s arm for support. he gave him a soft smile, and bowed slightly. 

ok, was it really necessary for the man to put _both_ hands on ten’s arms? he was standing just fine, so why is he being so touchy? and why is ten just letting him? johnny furrowed his brows, and silently scoffed. 

“you’re ok, right?” he man asked, looking at ten with a look johnny did not approve. seriously, what is this guys’ problem? 

“yeah, yeah i’m ok,” ten responded, looking back at the man. 

the man slowly let go of ten, and bowed before going on his way. johnny glared at him until he was out of his view, turning back around to continue walking. that guy should really watch where he’s going.

wait a minute.

do you smell that?

that’s the smell of johnny suh being jealous! how bizarre! johnny shook his head, not believing the words bouncing around in his head. why would he be jealous? that man was nice enough to even check up on ten to see if he was ok. but the way he did it sent johnny into a fit. he did not like the way he looked at ten, or how he touched him. but why should johnny care? it’s not like ten is his _boyfriend_. oh. ten isn’t his boyfriend. right. so he has no reason to act like an over possessive one.

”you ok?” johnny asked, even if he knew that ten was indeed ok. he just wanted to talk to him.

”yeah,” ten said, looking down.

johnny moved closer to ten, not liking the distance between them. then they walked, shoulders touching after every step. 

after they reached ten’s place, they wished each other goodnight, and johnny left (but not before pulling ten into a hug, hoping to get some mercy from him that way. thankfully he did, as ten hugged him back and finally, _finally_ smiled at him).

”you have to tell him sooner or later,” said dejun, standing in the bathroom doorway. ten, who was in the middle of washing his face, looked at him through the mirror. he knew exactly what he was talking about, but he did not want to talk about it. ten just shook his head, leaning down to rinse his face off.

”yes, ten, you have to or else events like the one that happened today will keep happening and you’ll get hurt,” dejun explained, still keeping his place by the door. 

ten raised his face and reached for a towel to dry off his face. he didn’t respond to dejun. he was right, though. if he didn’t at least tell johnny about his crush on him, nothing will get better. but that didn’t make any sense. it’s not like johnny will like him back and they’ll live happily ever after. 

“i’ll try, ok? but it isn’t easy,” ten said, looking down at the sink. “maybe instead of worrying about my love life, you worry about guanheng-“.

before he could finish his sentence, dejun groaned and walked away. ten just chuckled and proceeded to get ready for bed.

“can we help you?” taeyong said, looking at the door.

everyone turned their heads just to see the staff member that so obviously has the hots for johnny. ten rolled his eyes and sighed at the sight of her. _what is she doing here?_

“oh, i just wanted to see johnny!” she said, not even hiding the fact that she’s here just for johnny.

johnny, along with literally everyone gave her a confused look. some snickers were heard across the room, and some hiding their face from embarrassment for the girl. but there are some who nervously glance at ten, and stepping away from him when they saw the expression he was showing. taeyong being one of them. 

“uh, right now we’re practicing, so maybe after you can,” taeyong said, his eyes shifting between the staff member and ten. ten knew that he was doing this for him, and reminded himself to thank taeyong later.

the staff member narrowed her eyes at taeyong, blowing air through her nose in annoyance before leaving the room. it was awkwardly quiet for a while, before mark spoke up.

”are you, like, dating her?” mark mumbled in english, looking at johnny. ten sent a look that could kill to the back of mark’s head. (that little shit, having the audacity to ask that!)

”what? no, no. i don’t know why she came to see me, i’ve only walked to her, like, once,” johnny responded, frowning.

”she’s weird, then,” mark responded.

after that, they went back to practicing, with ten dancing harder than he usually did. a sign that he was pissed.

when practice ended, ten tried his best to hurry and leave, not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment (and he did not want to snap at someone).

johnny noticed that ten was about to leave, so he did his best to try and catch after him. unfortunately, ten got away too quickly, so he stood there, looking at the door. ten was acting strange again. he frowned, and turned back around to wait for someone else. he saw guanheng getting up and walking towards the door so he decided to join him.

”hey,” johnny said, opening the door for the both of them. guanheng looked at him with wide eyes, before smiling.

”hi johnny! what’s up!” guanheng said, exiting the room with johnny beside him. “aren’t you usually with ten?”

”oh, yeah, but he left too fast..” johnny trailed off, looking down the hallway to see ten speed walking ahead of them. 

guanhend hummed, also looking at ten. it was quiet for a while, until johnny said something.

”i hope you don’t mind, but i need some advice on something,” johnny said, turning his head towards guanheng. the younger smiled and nodded, signaling him to go on.

”so, what does it mean when you get jealous of your friend talking to someone else, even if you aren’t really supposed to? i mean, you’re they’re friend, not boyfriend so why do i act so overprotective towards him?” johnny asked, accidentally switching the conversation into first person. guanheng smiled sadly at him, noticing what he said.

”well, i’m not an expert but i’m pretty sure that means you must like him,” he said.

what? johnny never thought he liked ten. i mean, he may act differently towards him, but the idea of him liking ten never crossed his mind. but at the same time, the thought of liking ten didn’t disturb johnny. in fact, he might just accept the fact that he, indeed, has feelings for him. he just doesn’t know why he never came to that conclusion. if he’s gonna be honest, he has always felt pressured to label him and ten as friends, even if he was never too sure about it. but now, now it feels like a weight has been taken off of him. he likes ten. 

“yeah.. i think i do like him..” johnny said, more to himself than to guanheng. guanheng just smiled at him again.

”i think he likes you too,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“what? how? i don’t think he wou....” johnny questioned, not bothered by the fact that guanheng must know who he’s talking about. then he stopped.

the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. the night that ten was distant towards him was also the same night the staff member kept on flirting with him. ten was jealous of him, and that’s why he was acting so cold. if johnny was going to be honest, he noticed the way the staff was like towards him. it didn’t make him very comfortable, and he thought he got that across to her, but he must’ve done a bad job since she came back today. 

but that’s not the point! the point is is that ten likes johnny! johnny likes ten! and all that jealousy that they felt towards each other was finally making sense! johnny was acting like an overprotective boyfriend ten because he _wants_ to be his overprotective boyfriend. 

“oh my god, he likes me,” johnny said. 

“finally you find out. you were so oblivious!” guanheng exclaimed.

”im sorry to leave you, but i have to do something,” the older said. 

“i understand, go ahead,” guanheng said, smiling widely. 

“yeah, thanks a lot man,” johnny said, looking at guanheng and smiling.

”no need to thank me. now go before you completely lose him!” guanheng said, shoved johnny forward.

johnny grinned at him, sprinting away to try and catch up to ten.

shivering slightly from the cold, ten walked down the sidewalk, trying to clear his head. 

he was upset at himself for getting jealous again. he even heard it himself that johnny isn’t dating that staff member, so why is he still upset? he huffed, releasing a cloud into the cold air from his warm breath. 

“ten!”

so now he’s imaging johnny’s voice, huh? _very funny brain, but you won’t get me this time!_

”ten! wait!” 

wow, that sounded really realistic, his brain is doing a good job tricking him.

”ten! i have something to tell you.”

ten was spun around and was faced with johnny, was panting. oh, so his brain wasn’t messing for him. johnny was actually calling after him.

”what is it?” ten said, patiently waiting until johnny could catch his breath.

”ten look i... i like you. and i have for a while, i just didn’t notice til now,” johnny confessed, looking at ten.

the shorter of the two looked back up at johnny with wide eyes. if his brain was messing with him right now he isn’t gonna be very happy.

”what?” ten asked, like the idiot he is. he didn’t think he heard johnny right.

johnny snickered, before repeating himself.

”i said i like you, like more than a friend, and i wanna be your boyfriend,” johnny repeated, now holding ten’s hands.

so ten DID hear him right! _haha, suck that brain! ten 2, brain ... 57._ ten quickly shook his head before responding.

”i really like you too johnny, i’m really happy you feel the same,” he said, smiling widely at him. 

_cute_ was what johnny thought when he saw ten give him his cute smile. he didn’t waste any time to hug him tightly, smiling into ten’s hair. ten gladly hugged him back, letting out a happy sigh.

”do you wanna go back to my dorm?” ten asked excitedly, stepping back to look at johnny. 

johnny nodded, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. wow, that felt good to say. _boyfriend_ , johnny thought, you’re my boyfriend.

”yeah, i am you’re boyfriend,” ten giggled. 

_i didn’t mean to say that out loud_ johnny thought, face turning red. ten just laughed at him, pulling him to go home.

“we’re home~“ ten sing songed, taking his shoes off and pulling johnny inside. 

johnny has only ever visited the wayv dorms once, and only stayed in the living room for that one time. so he really didn’t know where he was going when ten dragged him further.

”who’s we?” someone said. johnny assumed it was kun.

”me and johnny! we’re dating now!” 

6 different forms of “WHAT?” could be heard around the place, along with 6 different foot steps. the rest of the members stood in front of the couple, eyes wide.

”FINALLY,” exclaimed dejun, as he went up to ten and patted him on the back.

”congrats you two, we’re happy for you!” sicheng said, beaming at them.

guanheng glanced at johnny, and gave him a small smile that said ‘proud of you’. johnny smiled at him back, silently saying ‘thank you’. 

“yeah we’re happy for you, but why did you bring him home?” asked yangyang, tilting his head in question.

”because i just wanted to hang out with him!” ten said, clinging to johnny’s arm.

”hmm ok... just don’t do anything weird,” kun said, turning around to do whatever he was doing.

ten gasped and yelled after kun (“we won’t!”) while johnny just blushed violently. they weren’t planning on doing anything like that! ten huffed and continued his way to his shared room he had with guanheng.

(the couple heard guanheng grumble, “guess i can’t go in there”, before dejun offered him to stay in his room.)

ten sighed as he dropped his stuff on the floor and fell onto the bed. johnny followed, sitting next to ten. the younger looked over at his now boyfriend, smiling fondly. johnny smiled back. both of their chest swelled with admiration. ten could feel the butterflies fly around in his stomach. he reached out for johnny’s hand, pulling him so he was laying next to him. johnny held onto ten’s hand even after laying down, not wanting to let go. 

it’s kind of funny how even if they just got together under an hour ago, they’re so in love. they have nothing but love and care and all nice things you can feel for a partner for each other. johnny thought that maybe he has been crushing on ten this whole time, and maybe he was (no, not maybe, he _was_ ) oblivious about ten because anyone a mile away can see that ten loves johnny. he kind of feels guilty about not confronting it earlier, because they could’ve been together and doing all these couple-y things together. but in all honesty, they already have been doing those couple-y things with each other even if they weren’t together. he can understand why fans thought they liked each other. they did not think wrong at all, though.

“can i kiss you?” ten asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

johnny didn’t bother saying anything back, instead he grabbed ten’s chin and leaned forward, placing his lips onto the other’s. ten let out a sigh, immediately kissing back. then it came to them, that this is their first kiss together. some people have their first kisses on fancy dates or at a the top of a ferris wheel. but ten and johnny are having theirs in ten’s room, laying down and doing it in a not-so-comfortable position. what made it even better was that someone in the dorm was playing ‘ _i like you_ ’ by day6. johnny pulled away to laugh at the song choice.

”how cheesy...” he said in english, looking at ten with literal hearts in his eyes. ten looked away, and continued to say something.

”johnny i just wanna say, i’m sorry for ever getting jealous of you and that staff member. at the time i didn’t have a reason to because we weren’t together and i-“

”but now we are. and that’s all that matters.” johnny said, caressing ten’s cheek, “and don’t apologize, because i got jealous of you once before, so it’s just fine.”

ten giggled at the thought of a jealous johnny, “you got jealous of _me_? when?”

johnny pouted, an obvious blush growing on his face, “when you bumped into that guy that one night.”

ten couldn’t help but throw his head back at that.

”aw johnny! you shouldn’t have been,” ten said in between laughs.

”whatever! it doesn’t matter now! you’re mine now!” johnny exclaimed, pulling ten so that they’re chest to chest.

the younger just continued to giggle, hiding his face in johnny’s neck.

”yeah, i’m yours now,” ten said fondly, closing his eyes to enjoy johnny’s presence. 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i know half way i didn’t really stick to the theme of the song but im still pretty proud  
> thanks for reading tehe


End file.
